Crystal Clear
by Incognito Author
Summary: The Second Titan war was... a huge failure. Rebel demigods massacred for being on the wrong side, siblings killed before your eyes, enemy gods forced to accept the shame of claiming their children and getting a cabin... and one special demigod, cast out for his beliefs. But what happens when the son of magic and a mortal of truth meet? The answer, child... is one epic adventure.
1. You're Going To Wish You Never Met Me

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic ever, and I've decided I would do it on the obscure niche of Percy Jackson. For those who have read the Son of Magic by Haley Riordan, then you're all set for the ride! (It's located in the back of the Demigod Diaries) If not, read at your own risk! There are spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: Seeing as we're on , I don't see why I have to do this... oh well. I don't own any of the characters except Verena, Cookie and Nathdaniel. Everyone and thing else is Rick Riordan's!**

Key:

Ѧlαвαstєr tσrríngtσn: Ѧ

νєяєиα ѕкιℓνєи: Ѷ

Third Person: ʘ

**chαptєr σnє: **Hello. You're Going to Wish You Never Met Me.

-Ѧ-

I couldn't believe this.

And I believe in Greek and Roman gods, the undead, magic and my Titan mother. Make of it what you will.

I sat in the darkest corner of the room, sulking as one Dr. Howard Claymore registered me. Where? Perhaps at an über-useful military camp to prepare me for battles ahead? Maybe a Latin school to teach me more spells?

Neither.

The almighty Dr. Claymore, proclaimed genius, was putting me in high school

Let me repeat those two words: _high school._

With hormones, drama and general chaos, I was beginning to question Dr. Claymore's loyalties. Perhaps he was sick of me and was going to kill me through pointless seminars of boredom.

After a good two hours of sulking, Claymore gestured for me to get up and out. More accurately, he waved his arms in a manner of which stated, _Move before we attract monsters, or worse- we have to argue in front of this person._

Before I delve further into the miserable story that is my existence, I believe introductions are in order. You should at least know my name before you read of my demise. Apparently you are required to feel remorse and sympathy.

The name given to me at birth was Alabaster C. Torrington. I was born and somewhat raised by my father, whom I barely knew. Who I am though, at the core, will continue to take up a whole new paragraph.

I am a demigod, the son of a mortal man and a goddess. Or, more accurately, I am a demi_titan._ My mother is Hecate, goddess of magic and secrets, wielder of the two torches and guardian of the crossroads. She was, and technically is, a Titan. She sided with the gods, however, in the First Titan War. And what did she get? A demoted title, and free residence in the gloomiest of the godly realms; the Underworld.

In the Second Titan war, my mother contacted me. She said that it was most likely that the Titans would prevail and overthrow Olympus. Being the strongest of Hecate's children, I led them into battle. Victory was so close we could feel it; the magic on their side was breaking. Kronos himself was marching on Olympus!

Yet… when he reached the top…

Kronos was slain by a demigod, a son of Posideon. Just like the prophecy said. Except it was suppose to have another ending, where he helped us! Where the lost and forgotten rose up! Kronos united the hopeless demigods and gave them a purpose again. And yet, by some wicked twist of fate, the gods won. I lost more siblings in that war than any other demigod, Hecate more children than any god.

I was exiled after the war, for I wasn't broken. I felt like we could win still; there was still a chance! The gods, however, put down any rebellion. Bloodshed like never before followed, and my mother was left with a choice; take a cabin in Camp Half-Blood and exile me so I won't corrupt the other children, or watch me die and be cast away with the other Titans. She chose the way she thought was best; the way of a mother. She chose the cabin. She chose for me to be exiled.

At first, it was alright. But then more and more monsters came after me, and I didn't understand. The source soon showed itself; Lamia, my demonic sister who hated the gods more than any other demigod could. She blamed Hera for the deaths of her children, and then let every monster be able to smell the demigods; it was her that turned our lives into nightmares! I sought out help for Dr. Claymore, the world's foremost mortal expert on death, but then Lamia came after him. Then he sought out _my_ help. In the end, Dr. Claymore made the ultimate sacrifice, and Hecate used the magic released to separate Lamia and I for a very, very long time. Afterwards, Dr. Claymore swore allegiance to Hecate and promised to watch over me.

As previously stated, I believe he was trying to torture me.

"Alabaster, you cannot neglect your studies," he said after I blatantly refused to go to school. "Just because you are a demigod and the other demigods do not study, does _not _mean you have an excuse to degrade into an idiotic twit."

And so that was his excuse. I still do not understand why Mother didn't give me a 3x5 card to so could make Claymore disappear whenever I wanted him to. He ghostly figure looked down at me, peering over his glasses.

To most, he was a perfectly solid man. But to children of Hecate and immortals, he was translucent, flickering like a hologram from _Star Wars._ But Claymore wasn't a mourning ghost; he was a spirit stolen from the Underworld and turned into a Mistform. A shade, if you will. A servant of Hecate. Supposedly. If he wasn't… well, then he'd be a mourning ghost soon.

"You start tomorrow," he commanded as we started to walk back home. Or what was my home at that moment.

At this new turn of events, I may move again.

As we left the school, a couple girls giggled at my scowling face. One even waved.

I was tempted to scare the Hades out of them with a Mistform hellhound.

I wasn't in a good mood. You think I would be, with two girls making doe eyes at me, but no. I, unlike some people, have standards.

a) Being associated with a giggling mortal who looked like a painted clown? No.

b) With the constant monsters chasing me, do you think I have time for girlfriend problems?

c) What would they make of my parental lineage and the fact I probably won't make it over 20?

d) Would any girl date me if they knew I was making this list?

So no girls. Dr. Claymore has no romantic hindrances himself, so he didn't question my dark look towards them. Even if I had one, how long before they dumped me? I looked scrawny, with dusty brown hair and unnervingly green eyes. There were plenty of better looking guys to go around. (Unless America has gotten lazier in the time I had been gone fighting gods). I should be left alone.

When I got home, I slammed the door like a ticked-off teenager –which I was- and flopped back onto my bed. Shining green runes decorated the walls like a mural of glow-in-the-dark stickers. I rolled a green crayon between my fingers. It was my favorite, scribbled with a rune of its own to ever run out. I didn't quite understand why I kept it; I'm no sentimental. Sighing, I decided to sleep to avoid the dread that would follow waking hours. I blocked Claymore's shouts from the door and turned off the lights with a magic command. Then I closed my eyes and felt myself slipping away into the realm of Morpheus.

It was dreamless; Mother was watching over me…


	2. THAT Sort Of School

**A/N: And I'm back! For those who have decided to read this, thank you so much! If you could leave a review... I'd think it'd rain cookies over here. This chapter is going to be a bit longer, so I hope I don't bore you! The third chapter's gonna be special, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I only own Verena, Cookie and Nathdaniel. :D**

**¢нαρтєя тωσ: **_**тнαт**_** ѕσят σf ѕ¢нσσℓ**

-Ѧ-

The morning brought fresh orange juice and another screaming match between Claymore and I. Seeing as I couldn't harm Claymore –at least, not without obliterating him completely- I soon found myself in front of the school.

This is a nightmare," I muttered. Claymore patted my shoulder in a supposedly reassuring way, but it only reminded me of his existence.

"Don't worry. Since you are entering in the middle of the school year, I have arranged for you to have a guide."

Now it was a horror movie in vivid detail.

I stood aside uncomfortably, inside the school office, waiting for my guide. A wrinkly receptionist and a freckly redhead were in the room as well. Except for the faint ringing of neglected phones and the typing of the receptionist, the room was in something I believe qualifies as an "awkward silence".

The girl had a blue plastic hairbrush, which she was tapping against her leg to the beat on her iPod's earphones. The girl seemed harmless enough, and her hairbrush wasn't magical. The receptionist I had seen yesterday. If she wanted to kill me, she would have done so yesterday. Assessing possible threats- a good way to start the school year.

The side door flung open, and a rush of air was let in as the room repressurized itself. I looked towards the motion and did a double take. A good, _long _double take.

The girl had a lanyard around her neck that marked her as my guide, and her jeans and black t-shirt weren't anything remarkable. But her eyes…

Framed by black hair that faded to a sort of dark chocolate brown, they paralyzed me. I couldn't move or breathe, and I felt like if I spoke it would shatter the moment.

Her eyes were golden.

Golden like my sword.

Golden like sand in an hourglass.

Golden like Lord Kronos's eyes.

**-****Ѷ****-**

"RACHEL!" I squealed and tackled my best friend in a hug.

"Verena!" she laughed and hugged me back. A sharp "_shhh!" _cut our happy reunion short, but only for a little bit. Rachel rolled her green eyes the same time as I did.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked, overjoyed but confused. Rachel Elizabeth Dare had been my best from for a long, long time, but her father had constantly bugged her to go to a private school. Sometime three summers ago, she had agreed. My family wasn't rich enough to pay for me to enroll, so that seemed to be the end of our friendship.

Yet here she was!

"I convinced Dad to let me come back." She said, a glint in her green eyes.

"How?!"

"I had some help from… some friends at camp." There she goes again. Rachel had been talking about this mysterious camp for ages, but I didn't know anything about it, not even its official name.

"My turn, Verena. I was going to surprise you- what are you at the office?" My real purpose came back to me and I sucked in a breath. Turning, I saw a wide-mouthed boy staring at the two of us.

"Um, him. He's new to the school. I have him in all my classes except electives, so I'm his guide." I stepped towards the boy, a little embarrassed because I had been treating him like he didn't exist.

"Hi, sorry about that. My name's Verena; I'm your guide." The boy straightened up and removed the slack-jawed look from his face. If anything, determination shone in his emerald eyes. What for though, I had no idea…

"Alabaster Torrington." He introduced himself in a brisk manner.

"Like the rock?" Me and my big mouth. The fact popped into my head and I probably weirded out my "shadow". But instead, with a mildly surprised look, he nodded.

"Few know about it." He reached out and I shook his hand, grateful that he hadn't recoiled.

"Welcome to Amoris Christian High."

-Ѧ-

If I had looked like an idiot before… well, I believe I looked ready to be shipped off to any asylum now.

"Are you OK?"

A Christian school. What Claymore had said about it being for my education flew out of my mind. Why a Christian school? My mind was working overtime. What good was going to come out of it?

He didn't honestly think I was going t convert everyone… did he?

"Hey… Alabaster!" I snapped out of my stupor.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you alright? You look sick." Verena was looking at me, concerned.

With…those…_golden_… eyes…

**-****Ѷ****-**

Alabaster was strange, that was for sure. I guess I can't judge- I'm pretty messed up myself.

"Erm… I'm fine. Just… thinking."

Sure, if _just thinking_ translates to _having mental heart attack_, then yeah, Alabaster was doing just fine.

"Well we better get started." I tried to smile at him. "Starting with meeting new people."

I heard a shuffling noise behind me. Rachel had caught on. My arm shot out and grabbed hers, reeling her in.

"Alabaster, meet my best friend Rachel."

Now, Rachel is by no means shy. But when it comes to me introducing her to new people, it's downright awkward.

"Um… Hi-" Just then, the seven minute bell rang. Huh, that was convenient. I rolled my eyes at Rachel's relieved expression.

"Well, we better get going, Alabaster." I said. "PE is first, and Mr. Lenon is a killer to late people. We're in archery- I hope you don't mind." This whole time, I had been dragging the two along. I was going on the assumption Rachel's class was nearby. I chatted to both Rachel and Alabaster, as they didn't talk to each other, and sure enough, Rachel's class was art. It was very near the PE locker room, so I kept right on walking. I was so preoccupied explaining the importance of strategic lunch table picking that I crashed into another friend of mine.

Cookie wasn't her real name, but it was a nickname that stuck since childhood. She had dark skin brightly highlighted dreadlocks, complete with a crazy grin. She was a total punk rocker, often talking in ways we never understood but always laughed at. Her brown eyes bugged out when she saw Rachel.

"CHEL?! Girl, you got no business here! Whatcha doin' showing up on poor-kid turf?"

Normally Rachel's reaction to being called rich was to flinch back, but Cookie defies the social grace lawbook. She actually burns it and throws the ashes into a volcano, but I was trying to be nice. The few people who understand her manner have become great friends with Cookie.

"I'm here to learn." Rachel replied. "Unlike some people." Cookie grinned.

"Caught me red-handed. The reason I ain't hightailing 'cuz of the freakin' sweet-"

"Cookies?" I interjected. She turned her XXL smile on me.

"Verena! You finally got 'cherself a dude!" My eyes widened at her teasing, and I felt my face heat up. Defying the social grace lawbook indeed. If there was one thing I couldn't stand about Cookie, it was when she teased us about guys. Sure she's kick-butt. Cookie can still tease you about guys.

"NO!" Both Alabaster responded in unison, though he said it with a vehement passion.

"I'm his guide. Alabaster's new." He eyed Cookie with a look of _I'm-super-important-and-you-don't-matter _kind of contempt.

"These are your… friends?" he asked. I swear, if looks could kill…

Cookie smiled at him, the edges of her eyes crinkling. She stuck out her hand.

"Cookie's the name." Alabaster blinked, like he couldn't believe she just dared speak to him, and took her hand like it was radioactive.

I believe it was the start of a beautiful frienemyship.

As all four of us hurried to our respective classes, I had to worry not just about dodging people, but making sure Alabaster didn't crash into people. He wasn't. I looked back once and saw him bobbing and weaving through the crowd almost like a dancer. He had wicked reflexes, and his strength showed when we were in Archery.

When second period came around, we reached Math just as the bell rang. I slid into my said and gestured for Alabaster to sit next to me. Behind me, Nathdaniel was drumming on the desk impatiently.

Nathdaniel was another one of my friends. Though he had dyslexia and was ADHD, Nathdaniel was the student body president and one of the highest in his grade. Nathdaniel had actually figured out a way to make books easier to read for dyslexics and was constantly writing to publisher to persuade them to try printing the special books.

Problem was, they didn't take him seriously due to his spelling.

Nathdaniel tapped me on the shoulder.

"He's your shadow, correct?" He asked, nodding I the direction of Alabaster. "Torrington?"

Sometimes, Nath just creeped me out. He knew everything about everything in this school. How, I didn't know. It was like he had an underground of spies, which seemed impossible, because –no offense to Nath- he didn't really hang around anybody but Rachel, Cookie and I.

"Yes. I would have been perfectly fine with you treading me like I existed, thank you very much." Alabaster's voice sounded right by me. I flinched, hitting my knee on the desk. Scratch out whatever I said about Nath being creepy- Alabaster just took the prize.

"Ow… Alabaster, meet-"

"Nathdaniel." Nath said briskly. He was like that with the new students, all businesslike and a little uptight. But he was actually really sweet; most people just didn't see past his "president" title. He and Cookie often butt heads, but somehow they remained friends.

I couldn't say the same for Alabaster. As class started, he broke into argument with Nathdaniel. I knew that Nath and I had a lot of classes together, which meant Alabaster and Nath had a lot of classes together…

This was going to be a very long day.


	3. Revealations

**(A/N: Thank you so much for reading, guys! It means a lot :D! This following chapter does not reflect my personal beliefs. I am a Christian- I am just posting this to explain a few questions I believe the Riordans have left unanswered. So here you go, fandom!)**

**¢нαρтєя тняєє: яєνєαℓαтισиѕ**

**-****Ѷ****-**

Somehow, Alabster made it to lunch without burning down the entire school, or making Nathdaniel go to drastic measures and call security. Or both.

Not that he set _himself_ on fire. It was just that during science, we were working with beakers and fire…. And Alabaster was messing around with the soft, white, _flammable _cotton balls…

Somehow, he put it out, but he had a thorough tongue-lashing from Nathdaniel. Like I said, he knew everything about everything around the school- Nath sits three rows in front of Alabaster and I.

Well, the tounge-lashing would have been a well-deserved punishment, but Alabaster decided to engage Nathdaniel in verbal sparring. And they were _still _at it.

I sat down near Cookie, who was cheerfully watching the two boys, and Rachel, currently engrossed in her latest drawing. I peered over her shoulder, as quietly as I could. Rachel was overprotective of her drawings lately, so I had to sneak up on her. _Map of Camp Half-Blood _it read. Ah, so _this_ was the mysterious camp she had been talking about. Or rather, _not _talking about.

The map was pretty far-out, though. It had places like _Lava Rock-Climbing wall_ and_ Armory._ Heck, it had a place labeled _Pegasus Stables. _What was this, a camp for little, gullible kids?

"Making a fantasy camp?' I asked. Rachel yelped something that sounded like "_Apollo's holy hot rod!_" and slammed the cover of her drawing book close.

"Gods Verena, can't stop snooping for a sec?!" I put my hnds up in surrender, hoping she wouldn't take her chocolate milk to my black shirt. Sure, it was black, but chocolate was still noticeable.

"Calm down- it's just a picture." I tipped my head to the side, kind of like the dog from _Bolt _did when he was begging for food. But I was begging for information.

"God's Apollo's hot rod? Rachel, what the heck are you saying?"

"Uh, what?! Nononononono! I said-"

"Sebastian's butter knives?" I cut her off dryly. "You always say that when you said something you didn't want anybody to hear, Rachel. I know you haven't seen a single page or clip of Black Butler." Rachel sighed, rubbing her eyes and putting away her drawing book.

"Bad habits. The camp I go to… they're big on Greek terms."

"There you go again!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"What?"

"They super secret camp of yours!" I calmed myself enough to say grace and take a bite out of my hot dog. Rachel sighed again, staring down at her hands.

"Verena, I told you-"

"Yeah, yeah. You have a special role and can't see me. It's an in-the-moment job." I banged my head against the table. "I only wish you'd tell me more!"

The self-damage of my brain would've gone on longer, but I was stopped by the increasing volume of Alabaster and Nathdaniel's argument. Cookie nudged me, grinning.

"How 'bout I throw some gasoline on the fire?" and without waiting for a reply, she ducked under the table ad flicked a piece of food at Alabaster. It wouldhave looked like Nathdaniel had shot the food with his hand from underneath the table while distracting Alabaster with their heated debate.

The murderous look on Alabaster's face said one thing:

_This. Means. War._

**-****Ѧ****-**

I spent the rest of the day quite tranquilly, actually. Otherwise known as making Nathdaniel's life miserable.

I caused him to freeze up, fall asleep, speak gibberish and physically hurt himself. Hurt, as in paper cuts and clumsiness. I'm not _cruel…_ much. It delighted me about how much control I could have over one boy with a few simple magic spells I never thought I'd need.

I believe Verena knew that "something was up", so after one period I stopped. I also replaced everyone's memory so that a rather irritating boy in the front row took the blame. I could tell his had a marred record- one more period wouldn't do much.

As we jostled each other out, I caught Verena looking at me with narrowed eyes. I had the strangest feeling that I wasn't fooling her.

But that was impossible.

…unless…

Were those really Lord Kronos's eyes?

**-****Ѷ****-**

As school let out, I caught Rachel sitting on a bench.

"Rachel! You wanted to see me?" I plopped myself down beside her.

"Lost the shadow?" she asked, seeing me alone. I nodded, letting out _huge _sigh of relief. The seemingly innocent, slightly dorky shadow turned out to be a non-genius Artemis Fowl. He had a serious attitude and more serious need to check it. If that wasn't evident by now.

"Here. I figured you should at least get this- take it as a I'm-back-for-the-first-day-sorry-about-lunch peace offering." She took something orange from her backpack. A T-shirt?

In a really cool fond, the letters said, "Camp Half-Blood". Underneath, a silhouette of a Pegasus flared its wings open proudly.

"Whoa." I said, taking the shirt in my hands. "What kind of camp to do you go to?"

There wasn't anything obviously remarkable, but the shirts felt important. Not just the fact Rachel trusted me with the name- it felt like it was tugging me east, that it was like a little kid excited to show me something really important.

Just then, Cookie came out. She saw us and walked over, her neon hair swinging in time to the beat on her headphones, hands tapping her beat-up old skateboard. That's another thing about Cookie- huge music fan, particularly dupstep. Rachel is sort-of pop, I'm electronica. But I surround myself with Christian music as well, and acoustic versions of my favorite songs are tried out often.

"Whoa! Class shirt, Rena." She told me, taking off her headphones and turning the music on her iPod off. "Art Studio Camp, huh? Dat from you, Chel?"

I blinked.

"It's from Rachel, but it says Camp Half-Blood."

Now it was her turn to blink. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the shirt again.

"Naw, you're yanking my chain. It's Art Studio Camp. It's got a paint brush and the wood paint holder thingy-merbob." I had been shaking my head before she finished. Cookie's a lot of things, but blind and a liar aren't either of them.

"Well Chel? Which is it?" Cookie asked Rachel. I turned to face Rachel, then frowned at her expression.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Her face had drained of all color, and her green eyes were more piercing and fearful than I had never seen them.

"Oh gods, oh gods. Your eyes… the prophecy… you're the girl with the golden eyes."

**-****Ѧ****-**

I reached home about thirty minutes after I left school. Dr. Claymore was waiting, engrossed in his work once again. Being the precarious man he was, Claymore had most of his work on his laptop. Unfortunately for him, Lamia had burned it up during our battle. But Dr. Claymore, the shrewd man he was, managed to weasel his way into his former residence and obtain a flash drive. It had only about the first twenty chapters of his old book, but Claymore had thrown that out the window and was researching as much as he could about the Underworld. Claymor planned to publish this new book as a "ghost writer" of the "real Claymore" with a "new theory".

Now everyone's a comedian.

The first thing I did was demand to know the location of our leftover tea bags. The doctor has a habit of mindlessly rearranging the kitchen, so I've given up on looking and now just ask.

After gaining the location and putting a kettle on the stove, I moved on to more serious matters.

"May I ask if you've gone mad in your Mistform state?" I asked while blowing on my tea. Claymore paused and looked up.

"You have already asked. The answer is no." he resumed his work, muttering to himself and pinning and taking down various notes from the wall.

"Care to explain why I have been enrolled in a Christian school?"

"…no."

I reached over and plucked out the USB, holding it over my teacup.

"Strange little device," I said. "Does it really mean that much to you?"

Now I had his attention. He put down his work and stared at me, his expression a mixture of fear, anger and a steely resolve I had seen in him before- like he couldn't believe someone so low as the son of a Titan dare threaten him with his metal stick.

"Return it to me." He said coldly. It wasn't a request. It was a demand.

"…no.

"Not until you tell me what you were thinking when you sent me to that infernal place. Or if you're completely mental."

Claymore sighed wearily and took a seat, leaned back so that he rested his back against the chair.

"Whether you like it or not, Alabaster, you are a child."

"And, whether _you _like it or not, I have your life's work and don't mind destroying it." I said coldly. I glared into his Mistform eyes with my own intense green ones, daring him to make a move. After one whole minute of silent pressure, Claymore sighed again, only this time he was exasperated.

"Very well. But please place the USB down; it's going to be a long conversation. You will challenge my theory." I complied, but dangerously so. I placed the flash drive on my lap, close enough to drop it in the tea to carry out my threat if need be. I was cautious as to what he was going to say- theory? Was I a guinea pig?

"I think it began with your mother. When the two of us spoke alone –_after _I had died- I asked her a question. I had witnessed her praying, which confused me greatly. And I'm not one to get confused. If she was a goddess –no, a _Titaness_- then who was she praying to? You and I both know there is no love lost between her and Gaea. Besides, what could Gaea do that your mother could not herself? There must have been a higher force. You told me, when mortals die they see the Underworld in their own way? Then that means all monotheistic religions throw the Underworld into chaos Unless-" Claymore tapped the desk for emphasis, "-they are sent to a different place." After a moment of shocked silence, I narrowed my eyes at Claymore. Yet my eyes flicked to the book lying by his hand. It was a Bible.

"You do realize they only believe in One True God?" I asked skeptically.

"But they call him 'the great King above all gods.' I think that calls for more careful consideration." Claymore countered. I gave an exasperated sigh and an eye roll.  
"You expect me to suddenly believe that there's an all-powerful God that doesn't do anything while the world is being ripped apart?"

"Yes. Think of him less like Zeus and the other deities, and more as the Father the Christians see. A father lets his children make bad decisions, as much as he advises against it, so they understand the enormity of the repercussions."

"… the Bible isn't the only book you've been reading, is it?"

Claymore let out another sigh, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"I promised your mother I'd look after you. And this role of 'father'… frankly, I'm puzzled. SO, I did what I do best- research."

And –much to my horror- he held up another book.

_How to Raise Boys_

"…you haven't forgotten I'm technically not a _boy_ right? I'm a demititan. _This-_" I ripped the book out of his hands, "-does _not_ apply to me in any way, shape or form." To be honest, I was mortified Claymore even _considered _reading such a thing.

"Why do you automatically assume it's for you?" Claymore asked. "I already told you, it was for research. To understand why the role of a father is appealing to Christians and their God." He spread his hands as if to say, _so there you have it. Enough said. _

"If I have to so 'no' one more time, I will." I growled, tired of this conversation. It was preposterous.

"About what? You're going to this school."

"Why this one?! Everyone there is absolutely insufferable!"

"… because your mother wished you to."


	4. More Revelations, More Mysteries

**A/N: I saw a review and I know you guys might have, so... read this bold words below. (Actually, just read everything)**

**EIMR says: "Cool story bro. The characters are original, but I don't understand what she says, please make her understandable.**

**Then Verena(that's how she is called, isn't she?) shouldn't be Kronos' daughter. Kronos as far as we know doesn't likes a lot humans and Kronos descendants are a plague and not very original, please make her daughter of another deity.**

**Then, PJO is about the Greek mythology, God shouldn't be in this universe, it will only make pointless arguments and break the universe, things nobody wants. If you want to add God to the story make it only a belief, not a fact. With this I mean that Claymore and maybe Hecate think and believe God exists, but you shouldn't make God a character, do anything or even exist, don't say that he exists but neither that he doesn't. God should be a belief, not a fact.**

**Even if you have a lot of new characters you should do the story in one or two POVs, Verena and Alabaster.**

**Well, except this things I think your story is good, please keep up with the good work."**

**(I edited the spelling errors…)**

**And here is the reply I had on PM:**

**Inky says: "I would like to clear a few things up. **

**I'm sorry, that sounded brash, didn't it? I would just like you to keep reading, so I wanted to clarify a few misconceptions.**

**Thank you, first, for the constructive criticism. I really appreciate it- and yeah, Cookie is pretty hard to understand. I really appreciate you reviewing.**

**I never mentioned that Verena was a child of Kronos. It actually never crossed my mind XD. It's pretty different, actually. I aimed to **_**imply**_** that Kronos had been 'reborn' as a mortal girl. Which is weird, now that I think of it...**

**Oh, and there are two views. Verena and Alabaster are both there, unless you reviewed on the first chapter. (I can't see- on mobile) please read on!**

**Thanks again, for reviewing!"**

**Then EIMR said: "Yep, Kronos reborn as a girl is weird, really weird. Well, I reviewed the third chapter and I thought that there were more views, but I could be mistaken. Also, what is going to happen to Cookie? Is she going to get english classes?**

**Nope, thank you, we need more writers, and even more writers who listen to criticism. Thank you for writing and listening(I have seen some people who wouldn't accept it and went nuts). Keep up the good work!"**

**And then I was all: "Well, I never said she really WAS Kronos either :D so mysterious. Anyway, there is eventually going to be a Third Person (not like a third person, but a third person POV). Hm... well, I like the way Cookie talks, but I should make her more understandable. And now that I looked back on my work, I realize I probably confused a lot of people... D:**

**And thank you again! I was hoping for some constructive criticism. You don't mind if I post this in the fourth chapter, just to clear things up, do you? At least until I can find the time and re-edit everything... and actually finish the fourth chapter D:"**

**And that's pretty much all you guys need to know XD. Anyway, sorry to leave y'all hanging over the Thanksgiving break! I was so busy… and then school was screaming, "YOU'RE NOT SMART ENOUGH TO BE ATHENA'S CHILD! WORK!"**

**So… yeah. Those are my lousy excuses. But anyways, here you go! In time for the holidays!**

**¢нαρтєя fσυя: мσяє яєνєℓαтισиѕ, мσяє муѕтєяιєѕ**

**-****Ѷ****-**

After the odd, apparently earth-shattering revelation, Rachel refused to say anything. Well, she would say stuff, but it'd make no sense. When Cookie and I asked her if she needed anything, she muttered that she needed a rainbow, Cookie and I would just exchange a glance, and once in a while I'd glace at Cookie's florescent hair.

Rachel would actually look at it, and I heard her hiss something about an IM and ROFL. She certainly wasn't laughing, much less on the floor. And Rachel had her phone, for goodness sake- a Samsung Galaxy S3! I only had a flip hand-me-down.

Not that I'm complaining! It's still useable. I can live with it.

But back to the story.

Her driver picked up Rachel, and Cookie had her beat-up skateboard. I had my bike, a black-and-gold beauty I had gotten on my birthday. Cookie and I lived in the same general area, so we wheeled home together.

The two of us entertained ourselves by arguing over the true logo of the mysterious shirt.

"Wonder about what Chel was talkn' about, you and 'cher eyes." Cookie commented. I shrugged. Rachel had bright green eyes, Cookie had dark chocolate brown, Nathdaniel had storm cloud grey and I had a weird color I _thought _was amber. It sorta looks yellow in the light, but I've never seen nothing so remarkable as to call it gold.

Cookie and I parted ways and I flopped back onto my bed after racing up the stairs. I couldn't really say anything to my mom that day. I was too… weirded out. I glared up at the ceiling, as if I'd give me answers. What was going on with my best friend? Prophecies, gods, golden eyes…

Well, my dreams were uneasy. Normally they have to do with two-headed purple bunnies and dogs running rampage vandalizing the mall with cat stickers, but this time it was different.

_Nathdaniel struggled with a creature, back to back with Cookie. In his hand was a bronze stick of a sort, which he was wielding like a weapon._

_Not a stick- a knife! His stormy eyes were focused on keeping the monster in front of him at bay. Cookie was in a fight with her own monster, instead using her skateboard as a shield._

"_Whatever Rena and Chel are doin', they need to get their butts over here!" Cookie was sweating, fighting a fire. Or rather, a fire spirit. Two gleaming eyes flickered in and out of view maliciously gleaming._

"_We can hold them off." Nathdaniel grunted, stabbing the fish-like creature with the knife and kicking it in the stomach. It struck between the eyes, and the monster crumbled to dust in a wail. _

_Nathdaniel turned to face the fire spirit, but I could tell both he and Cookie were exhausted. How long had they been fighting? I had never seen either of them look so scared or miserable, Nathdaniel's blonde hair was messy and in his tired eyes. Cookie's hoodie was slightly scorched and her braids seemed to be burned off at the end. Done with the fight, Nath threw his knife at the creature. It too disappeared, exploding into embers._

"_This 'ole half-god thing is working out for you, eh?" Cookie panted, but she gave Nathdaniel a tired grin._

I woke up with a start. That was to the most mysterious and clearest dream I ever had. What was going on? I could feel the heat, heard their voices, but I didn't understand what was going on.

Shaking my head, I started to get ready. After brushing my teeth and hair, I picked out some jeans and the shirt Rachel gave me. Maybe we could decipher the icon today. I grabbed my bag and set out for school

But one thing was on my mind.

_Half-god?_

**-****Ѧ****-**

I reached School 15 minutes early. It was good to be prompt, but today I was also more prepared. I had studied and done all my homework, (which I may or may not have asked Claymore about) as well as reading all the guidelines to the school. I still despised it, but if Mother wished for me to be here, there must be a good reason.

Right?  
As for prepared, well, I also had my spell book and sword with me.

Many mortals commented on the nice pocketknife I had on a chain on my pants loop. In truth, it was my sword in its dormant form or shrouded in Mist. My army shirt was a bulletproof vest and my notebook an arsenal of lethal spells.

Verena _did _say I had to be ready for anything.

I was in the middle of entertaining myself slashing through mortals. They didn't notice. My Imperial golden sword slid through them like air, but I stopped when I noticed a nervous-looking man staring at me.

He was young for a teacher. A wispy beard, curly read hair and large hat dominated most of his head. He seemed to walk with a limp, and his eyes didn't dart nervously- they were wary.

That caught my attention.

I watched him closely as he scuttled around, looking lost. Then I noticed Verena.

My guide walked up to the teacher and I think my heart stopped.

Not because of the teacher.

Not because of Verena's eyes.

Her _shirt._

Camp Half-Blood, residence of my sworn enemy, the son of Poseidon.

**-****Ѷ****-**

I greeted the new teacher with a smile and a bit of sympathy. Mr. Underwood –that was his name- walked with a limp and seemed about as nervous as a student on their first day. He was constantly tapping his cane, a nice- if strange- looking wooden pole. It seemed more like a staff, really, but I didn't say anything. He also had set of pipes around his neck. I wondered what they were fore. I loved music- maybe Mr. Underwood would play at his talk!

"Oh, hello!" he seemed a bit startled by my appearance, but we got to chatting, and he seemed like a nice man. Mr. Underwood wasn't a teacher, but a man going to give talks of the environment over the next few days. I hoped he didn't lose his lunch on stage- first time I was up alone, singing a solo, I nearly did.

We parted after a while, then I went to look for Alabaster. I found him, and I did a double take.

A _long _double take.

Slowly, I forced the words from my mouth.

"Alabaster… why are you wearing a bulletproof vest, and why do you have a _sword?!" _

**-****Ѧ****-**

That did it. Not only was Verena wearing a camp shirt, she could see through the Mist. _My_ Mist, not just the natural one my mother controlled. I had many layers coated over me to avoid monsters and prying mortals.

"We need to talk." I said, my voice harsh. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to a dark, cornered area. My eyes burned with fury, and sent any curious glance away shaking in fear.

Chloe had been my first sibling to die. Seth was next. Alexander… Jean… Xavier…

I hadn't realized my grip was tightening with each name. I had lost so many brothers and sisters, and seeing Verena opened up old wounds painfully.

I shoved Verena against a wall and released her, my hand wet with her blood. I had been clinging on her so tight, I punctured her skin. She held her bleeding arm close to her body, golden eyes open wide in fear.

If Lord Kronos really was contained in Verena somehow, now was the time to show it.

Otherwise, she was dead to me.

My sword was leveled at her stomach, but I was trembling with fury. Here was a camper of Camp Half-Blood, standing in front of me, at my mercy. My grip on the sword was every bit as harsh as the one I had on Verena's arm.

"How many?" I whispered, unable and unwilling to keep the rage out of my voice.

"H-how many w-what?" Verena's voice cracked, and her eyes kept going from me to my sword. I could see confusion, pain and terror in her face, and I savored it.

"How many of my siblings died at your hand? How many trembled and begged for their life? _How many?!" _My voice was rising in pitch. Verena opened her mouth as if the say something, but closed it and shook her head mutely. Sh was white- from fear or from blood loss, I didn't know. Did I really cut her that deep?

All the better.

I charged.

**-****Ѷ****-**

A scream escaped my lips and I threw myself backwards, only to have my body slam into a wall I had forgotten was there. I could see my death in front of my eyes, and everything seemed to slow down. It'd slide through me and I'd either die instantly or bleed out.

Something seemed to for open my eyes, and I looked down. The sword…

…passed through me?!  
I stared in shock at the golden blade that was like a ghost in my body. The blade was in me, and my shirt didn't fold into where it was. I didn't feel any pain, which might have meant I was dead, but there wasn't any blood either. I looked up to see if Alabaster was playing a joke.

He wasn't.

His face was as white as a sheet, and his green eyes were open so wide they seemed to be like dinner plates. I had only seen him show emotion twice, counting this time. Once when he first saw me, and now. What did it all mean? Did he notice my eyes, like Rachel did?

In truth, I wasn't worried about that at all. At the moment, I was more occupied with the freaking _sword _in my _stomach._

Alabaster clamped shut his slack jaw and his grip on his sword tightened even more, if that was possible. He looked like he was going to pop a knuckle, and a vein while he was at it. I had never see so much… _rage _contained in one person.

"_Why_-" he pulled his sword out, "-_won't-_" he took a swing, "_-you_-" it passed cleanly through me again, "-_**DIE?!**_

"ARG!" he dropped his sword and glared at me. There were no words to describe the primal fury in his eyes. Alabaster looked _mad- _not mad _angry_ (though he definitely looked like that), mad _insane. _Somehow, he thought I had killed his brothers or sisters. I had no idea what he was talking about! If I was terrified before, I was petrified now.

Alabaster was now muttering something under his breath, and the sudden quiet was ten times scarier than his howling. Suddenly, green fire blazed on his hands. "For magic you end, magic will end you." He growled lifting his hands. I shut my eyes, bracing myself. The end. Why did my story get cut short?

_Clunk._

I opened my eyes to see an unconscious Alabaster on the ground. I looked up, shaking. Maybe I was saved, but as far as I knew, no one else could see the sword and the bulletproof vest. Maybe it was another enemy? Would they try and kill me too?

"M-_Mr. Underwood?_" I gasped, sinking to the ground. He was wielding his staff and looking down at Alabaster.

"He talks too much." Mr. Underwood grunted. Then he looked at me. "Seems like we got a lot to talk about, miss."

**-****Ѷ****-**

Not only was Mr. Underwood suddenly revealed to be my hero; he also had a huge personality change. No longer was he nervous and lost-looking- he became businesslike and tapped his staff on the ground not nervously, but as if thinking.

"This is certainly an interesting turn of events." Mr. Underwood said, giving me a small smile. I was still sitting on the ground in a state of shock. I had no idea what was going on. Let this be a nightmare. Let this be like when I saw Nathdaniel and Cookie in my dreams. Mr. Underwood came over, kneeling down beside me.

"Verena," he said gently, "I know you're scared and confused. But you can trust me." He paused, then decided to say whatever he was going to say. I had looked up at his pause, and my brain somehow registered the reason he looked so young. He didn't seem to act much different than us. It was like his body aged but he stayed the same. "Call me Grover. I think we have a mutual friend. Rachel told me about you."

That snapped me out of my stupor. "R-Rachel?" I spluttered. What did Mr. Underwood –Grover- have to do with my best friend?

"Come on." He said, standing up and reaching out his hand. "She'll explain everything, I promise." I took it, mind too muddled to be suspicious.

"W-Wh-what about Alabaster?" I asked, looking down at my "shadow"'s prone figure. Grover sighed as he looked down, and I thought I could see a flash of sympathy in his eyes. "We'll have to find a way to deal with him." He tugged me along. "Let's go."

We found Rachel a few minutes later, chatting with Nathdaniel and Cookie. Grover had left me in a corner so no one would see my now-wrapped arm. It stung where Alabaster's nail had clung in. I didn't know how he had found the power to dig so deep- his nails weren't that long. What could I have possibly done to make him so angry?

Rachel came over and sucked in a breath as she saw my now-pink bandages. "Oh, Verena." She whispered, scanning over my pale face. "I'm sorry you got stuck in this." I hugged my injured arm to my chest.

"Rachel, just what is _this?!_" I whispered back furiously. I had been kept in the dark, and now my best friend was telling me she knew what was going on?! How much weirder could this be?

"Verena… have you ever seen… something strange? Something you couldn't explain?"

"Not really." As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew it was a lie. Memories flashed through my mind- a trip to Canada as a child left me with stories of blue giants, a poodle was a hummer-sized dog. A breeze in the wind was a taxi driving at supersonic speeds, and an unexplained flood had eyes. "Y-Yes." I stammered. Rachel and Grover exchanged a glance.

"She's not a demigod. It's not her I smell." Grover said. Rachel frowned.

"But she's part of the prophecy. She has to be a demi-deity of some sort."

What? A demigod?

"_This 'ole half-god thing is working out for you, eh?"_

I clutched at my head as the dream came back. "Nathdaniel!" I blurted out. Rachel and Grover's attention snapped to me. "Nathdaniel… he's a… a…" I don't know where this was coming from. A half-god? Impossible. No, not with God. But when did glowing green fire and blue giants become a part of this? Rachel was muttering something to Grover. I tuned in, if just for something to distract me from my hurting brain.

"…like Annabeth. Grey eyes, blonde hair… could be."

"Eighteen years?!" Grover shook his head. "He's lucky." Rachel nodded.

"His luck might run out. We need to get him to camp."

"Camp Half-Blood." The words escaped my lips, and it rang true. I could see things others couldn't- I saw Camp Half-Blood when Cookie didn't. Somehow, that camp was connected to all of this. "Where you've been the past two years." I added, sounding almost bitter. Rachel and Grover glanced at me again. Rachel looked hurt, but Grover looked sympathetically.

"We need to get her, too." Grover said. "She's a part of this, somehow."

"Ooooh, who's been makin' secret plans without me?"

We all turned to look at a grinning Cookie and red-faced and caught red-handed Nathdaniel.


End file.
